Whenever variating the driving speed of a bicycle provided with conventional speed variating means, it takes much time to establish a new speed for the bicycle. It is also difficult to modify the conventional speed variating means to be automatic due to its fixed structure of speed variating mechanism.
The present inventor has found the defects of conventional speed variating means of bicycle and invented the present automatic speed variating means for bicycle.